


Hay una razón

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Power Play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2008-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Hay una razón

\--Hay una razón por la que siempre he intentado sacarte de tus casillas, incluso desde que era demasiado pequeño para saber por qué lo hacía. La razón es que me encanta hacerlo, lo disfruto; me excita pensar en que te molesto pero, sobre todo, tus reacciones provocan que por mis venas fluya fuego puro

>>Al principio eran peleas tontas, en las que tú y yo eramos casi iguales, dos niños. Pero crecimos y tú te volviste... el héroe que venció al gran Señor Tenebroso. Te convertiste en alguien tremendamente poderoso y desde niño yo aprendí a sentir el olor a poder que tú desplegabas por cada poro.

>>Tenía que buscarte, lo entiendes, ¿no? Tenía que encontrarte donde fuera, en un callejón oscuro, y culparte de todas las muertes, de todas las desgracias de la guerra. Sabía que reaccionarías como lo hiciste, porque eres un pobre gryffindor estúpido. Sabía que me arrojarías contra la pared y me torcerías el brazo y me lastimarías y me insultarías. Pero yo no escuchaba tus insultos, sólo te sentía, te adoraba en silencio. Tus músculos se tensaban al sujetarme de aquella forma y tus facciones se endurecían y tus ojos se inyectaban de furia. Y yo estaba cerca del paraíso.

>>Tenía que buscarte otra vez, ¿entiendes? En tu oficina, en la noche, cuando te habías quedado trabajando hasta tarde. Tenía que decirte que ahora como siempre no eras más que un simple lacayo del ministerio. Sabía que reaccionarías como lo hiciste, porque eres un estúpido gryffindor que cae en la misma trampa mil veces. Esa noche sentí tu cuerpo sobre el mío en el escritorio y volví a oir tus insultos sin sentirlos. Lo único que merecía mi atención era la manera en que me mantenías prensado, casi sin respirar. Yo luchaba contra ti pero tú fuerza me superaba por mucho. Y me encantaba. Y hacía que mis ojos se nublaran junto con mis sentidos y que algunos jadeos y gemidos de satisfacción intentaran delatarme.

>> Pero no era suficiente, ¿sabes? Eso no me bastaba, no era mi último fin. Pasó un tiempo en el que no tuve oportunidad de encontrarte solo y cuando lo hice tanta lujuria acumulada se dejó sentir. Nuevamente, tuviste la reacción esperada ante mi gran manejo de tus puntos débiles. Saqué mi varita y te apunté con ella con una sonrisita sarcástica. Bingo. Tú sacaste la tuya y me desarmaste casi de inmediato. Enseguida estuve nuevamente contra la pared, con tu varita en mi garganta y mis pantalones apretándome incómodamente. Estabas furioso y mi lengua viperina no ayudaba en nada a calmarte. Era casi lo que yo deseaba, pero todavía necesitaba más, lancé tu varita a un lado y traté de atacarte. Tus manos se colocaron en mi cuello pero mi boca seguía provocándote con el poco aire que me quedaba.

>>Entonces lo vi en tus ojos dilatados y oscuros. Lo vi en tu cabello ondeando como si un huracán asaltase la habitación. Lo vi en tu aura y lo sentí en mi piel que se erizaba de felicidad. Tu gran fuerza mágica, tu furia, tu poder. Los sentí cruzar por mi piel, atacarme, devorarme, conquistar todas y cada una de mis células en avasallantes oleajes. Estoy seguro que sabes que tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi vida hasta entonces... justo antes de desmayarme.

>>Encantador, Potter, que tú también disfrutases. Porque ahora estás aquí y eres tú quien ha venido a buscarme. Muéstrame tu fuerza. Muéstrame el poder del asesino de Voldemort, del mago más poderoso en Bretaña, del amo de la varita de sauco. Muéstrame, Potter. Satisfáceme.


End file.
